Rezonate
by AlexJ23
Summary: Sarada makes a discovery that spins her father's world 360 degrees around and over. When a young, gentle seeming boy, offers her a helping hand, all that the Uchiha heiress can do is take it. "Everything happens for a reason." "You look just like your father.."
1. Chapter 1

_**"Keep your breathing even and your heart steady. You will hit your target, but first you must feel it."**_

* * *

Sarada was on the training field, having a rough time with the shuriken practice.

Mama couldn't help her practice today since she had an emergency at the hospital, so eight year old Sarada was struggling to control the direction of the tools alone. Had her papa been home, he would have surely been able to teach her, unfortunately she hadn't seen him in years.

As she threw another shuriken, a blurry image of Sasuke popped into her head, distracting her. The tool flew from her hand and into the forest, far away from her desired target.

"SHANNAROOOO!" Sarada yelled smashing her tiny foot into the ground, making it shake as a small crack formed under her. The girl closed her eyes and with a resignated sigh sat down on her bottom facing the log that proudly held her practice target. "I'm gonna get you one of these days! CHA!" She yelled at the post shaking her fist threateningly.

She wished someone could help her with training. Unfortunately, no one was good enough at shurikenjutsu, and the only people that had amazing abilities in this field - her parents - did not have time for her. It was moments like these when she remembered her mama's stories about papa's prodigy brother - _Itachi-ojiisan_. The name haunted her little mind as it held great importance from the way mama spoke. Sakura would take Sarada to the Uchiha Memorial Wall, once a month, to pay their respects to Sasuke's family and to pray for their good rest. Sakura would speak very fondly of the connection between Sasuke and Itachi, from her childhood memories, when she'd watch them. She told Sarada about how Itachi helped Sasuke improve, how he carried him on his back when he was hurt, how he shouldered his uncertainty when Sasuke felt sad; but Sakura never told Sarada about _the massacre_..

Nevertheless, Sarada wished she could have had a chance to meet this uncle. He sounded like a nice person -

Before she could even blink, three shuriken flew past her head and hit the center of the target before her. Sarada's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, but she quickly jumped up, turned around, and took a fighting stance, her fists held high, her eyes trained on the young boy facing her.

"In order to hit the target, you have to _see it before it happens_." The boy said on a soft tone.

Sarada studied him, he was a bit older than her, maybe 3 or four years. He had raven black hair with two strands on each side of his head waving horizontally, so they looked like floppy cat ears. His skin was pale, and smooth looking; but it was his eyes that caught Sarada's attention. The boy's eyes were bloody red with three commas spinning inside a circle around his pupil.

"Sharingan.." Sarada muttered, looking suspiciously at him.

The boy's eyes widened and with a blink the crimson switched to ebony as his eyes went to their normal state of being.

"My name is Kizuna." The boy said, looking at Sarada from afar.

Sarada was eyeing him suspiciously, she knew her father and herself to be the only remaining Uchiha's, yet this boy's eyes just now were proof that that was no longer an available truth.

"I mean no harm." He said calmly, a gentle expression adorning his young face. "I was just watching you practice and I thought that maybe you would like some help."

Sarada was still guarded, even though he did not move an inch. It was as though he was waiting for her to lower her defenses.

Slowly, the boy turned around. "Look." One single word painted a picture Sarada was confused about. On this boy's back, there was the Uchiha fan, proud in it's red and white combination.

"I can't trust you just because you have a fan on your back." Sarada stated, raising her fists to cover her face. "Why do you have that crest on your back?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

The boy turned back around and with a sigh, sat himself down.

"Does my label matter so much? Or are you curious about the inside of the box?" He raised his stare to her. Sarada's eyes widened again. "I'll stay here, in the meantime, take the shuriken I threw in that target and resume your stance." His voice was so gentle that Sarada found herself obeying the _commanding nature of it_ without questioning at all.

She took the three shuriken and resumed her stance, just as he told her.

"Take a deep breath and imagine, **just imagine** hitting the target." He said as he got up and walked right next to her. Sarada jumped, but the boy just gave her a gentle smile. She calmed down instantly. "Each time a shinobi throws a weapon, he aims to kill or to wound. This is where precision comes from, however, a true shinobi only aims to protect and not to destroy.. so, when fixing your target, think of a person you love being in trouble, and the only way to save this person, is to hit that target." As he was speaking, Sarada could already see her mother wounded near the post, and her target was a dangerous assailant.

Sarada could actually hear her mother's voice screaming in pain, she could see the blood dripping from her mouth as she looked at Sarada pleading ' _Please save me.. Sa-ra-da..._ ' Sarada's body shook from every joint, and when the assailant raised his sword above her mama's head, Sarada's hand moved on instinct, throwing the tool right in the criminal's palm.

"Very good." Kizuna said, however, she's still in danger.

And truly enough, the assailant took a kunai with his other hand, prepared to hit Sakura's back with it. Sarada's eyes narrowed as the adrenaline rushed through and she threw the other two shuriken, hitting him in the hand and in the neck. The criminal fell to his knees and the illusion dissipated as Kizuna deactivated his sharingan.

"That.. was sick." Sarada concluded, hands on her knees as her back bent. She turned her head to look at him. "But thanks."

Kizuna smiled and turned around. "I will be taking my leave now." These were the last words Sarada heard before he disappeared into thin air, only a puff of smoke marking the fact that he had ever been there.

"Heh." Sarada straightened herself. She knew that he was still close. "MY NAME IS SARADA UCHIHA! IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!" Sarada yelled at the top of her lungs, after which she just let herself fall on her back on the grass and smiled.

* * *

 ** _"Why is it that every time I'm around you, I feel alive?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"I never noticed before, but you smell like dango.."_**

Sarada was at the training fields once again, practicing her shurikenjutsu, although, this time, she was hitting every single target, her aim no longer posed a problem. It had been two months since her first meeting with Kizuna, and ever since then, he had showed up every couple of days for training time.

They passed from shurikenjutsu to ninjutsu and dojutsu, but her favorite, by far, was practicing taijutsu - that was a field in which she was equal to him, she actually had more chances in defeating him when it came to taijutsu, all thanks to her mother's brutish strength inheritance.

She took a small break and she lay on her back and closed her eyes, a content smile adorning her precious features.

A sweet smell seeped into her senses, she remembered it, and it brought back an array of feelings - nausea was among them.

"Ewwww.. dango." She stated simply, turning her head to her left and opening her eyes to find the young boy sitting next to her with the sweet sticky delights in his hands.

"They're good for your health." He said smiling softly. "I also brought tea." He offered.

Sarada raised an eyebrow and lifted herself in a sitting position. Her legs were stretched on the grass and crossed one over the other - same as him. "I'll take you up on the tea, but you can keep your horrid desert." Sarada fake-mocked.

"That's very mean of you to say. Dango is upset." He said with a mock-saddened expression.

"Yeah, well, Dango has you for comfort, so it should be alright." Sarada laughed as she took a sip from her tea.

Kizuna raised an eyebrow at her and took another sweet ball with his lips. "Dango is easy to be loved." The boy said softly, his eyes drifting to the field before them.

"Oh? How so?" Sarada turned her head in his direction once again. She was expecting an amused, condescending remark about the importance of sweetness in life and a possible link to her being a _complete and utter lemon_. What he said, instead, made her ebony orbs widen and her heart skip a beat.

"My father loved dango." His expression was a gentle one - as usual - but it held great sorrow, as well as love.

"I'm sorry." Sarada said.

There was silence between them. The only sound was that of the leaves rustling in the soft breeze.

"Ok, I want one of those sweet sticks!" Sarada took him out of his trance. Kizuna smiled and handed her object of desire.

Even though she inherited her father's dislike for sweets, Sarada felt how much it would mean for her friend - how much it actually matters if he bothered sharing such an intimate habit with her..

"Ne, Kizuna- _niisan_ , where do you live?" the girl curiously asked. ' _Niisan..._ ' The suffix still held weight on her lips. She didn't even know when she started calling him that, or why.. she just knew that it fit him well.

"In an old Uchiha Hideout with my mother." He replied, turning his gaze in her direction.

"Why don't you come live in the village?" She asked him, matter-of-fact-ly.

"Because we don't like the commotion." He replied, but Sarada sensed something else behind these words, though she would not stress him about it. Instead, she offered up a much more, _creative_ , possibility.

"Hm. Too bad. You could have lived with me and mama, since papa's away most of the time. There would have been more Uchihas in the house, and I bet mama would love the extra company.." Sarada started, her imagination running wild. "Ne, Kizuna-niisan, you should come to dinner. I'm sure mama would love to meet you!" She enthused, sparkling eyes staring up at him.

Kizuna smiled.

Sarada looked at that smile of his, and just as always, her heart pounded a little louder. It was strange, how this simple twisting of the corners of his mouth made her feel. Before she could react, she felt the _**thud**_ of his fingertips on her forehead. Her ebony orbs widened. "Sorry Sarada, another time." He said softly, a kind smile adorning his features.

"That..." Sarada started. "That's something mama and papa always do to me." Her eyes were still wide.  
"Who are you?" The girl's eyes focused on him, curiosity and a mixture of feelings floating free in the air around her.

"I'm your friend." He stated simply, looking at the field once again, as he took another sweet ball with his lips. "So, what should we tackle today?" He asked brigthly.

"I feel like taijutsu today!" Sarada enthused, deciding to leave other subjects for better days instead.

"Taijutsu, hm." He finished up his desert as he appeared to be in thought. "That should do for today. Well?" He got up from his spot and took his distance in the middle of the field. "Shall we?!" He half-yelled for her to hear.

"Let's do this! SHANNAROOO!" Sarada jumped up from her spot, high enough to land a powerful kick in the middle of the field. It cracked and sizzled under the pressure, exploding in a similar fashion to how it would after one of Sakura's slaps.

Kizuna smiled as one of his clones took the hit.

Today was going to be fun.

* * *

After a couple of hours the children were spent. They were lying on their backs on the broken field, laughing as hard as they could, for reasons no by-watcher could comprehend, but this person with long dark hair, that watched them train from the begining seemed to have a good idea of the reasons, because she had a very gentle smile on her lips.

She walked out from the forest and approached the two laughing Uchihas with a basket hanging from her arm.

"Kizuna! It's time to go!" She called for the boy.

"Oka-sama." The boy acknowledged, straightening himself with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I forgot about today." He bowed.

His mother laughed and waved her hand. "It's alright, I'm glad you had fun. But we're visiting your father today, so we should go and get ready." The woman spoke with a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm sorry! He got held up because of me." Sarada apologized, bowing to the woman.

The older woman looked at Sarada, studied her for a bit and then gave a soft laugh. "It's alright, Sarada-chan. I'm glad my son has a friend, and I thank you for that." And she bowed to the girl. "Now. That's too much bowing for one day." She laughed again. "Let's go, Kizuna."

The children said their goodbyes for the day, but Sarada felt like she realized something. She discovered how his mother looked, which, for her, was a bit accomplishment.

In all points of view, she definetely looked like an Uchiha. At least, from what Sakura was told about the women from this clan.

She had a petite, lean figure. She was dressed in a navy blue kimono with light-blue sleeves adorned with flower petals.. but, it was her beauty that captivated Sarada. She had pale white skin with rosy cheeks and the most beautiful ebony eyes. Her face was round and she looked like she was in her mid twenties. Her hair was long to her thighs and held, with a red ribbon, in a loose pony-tail at the middle of her back. She looked so gracious. And her smile.. now Sarada felt like she knew where Kizuna got it from.

"It was nice meeting you, Oba-sama!" Sarada called out.

The woman turned around just before she reached the trees and waved at her. "Same here, Sarada-chan."

And then, Sarada realized another thing. She never gave out her name..

' _Hm. Maybe Kizuna told her about me._ ' The thought of that made the little girl blush.


End file.
